El comienzo de algo
by brooke-fifty
Summary: A él le gustaba su carita de yo no fui, a ella la alta costura. Era tan dulce que podría comérsela.
1. Sunday Girl

**A él le gustaba su carita de yo no fui, a ella la alta costura. Era tan dulce que podría comérsela.**

**Something Of A Beginning**

Capítulo I

Sunday girl

Estaba metido en un gran problema, Sasuke estaba demasiado lejos, la muerte se aproximaba lentamente. Miró la hoja de examen una vez más mordiendo la goma de borrar del lápiz. Volteó a ambos lados, todos parecían unos –inserte genio de su preferencia— el día de San Valentín, pegados a los pupitres y dejándolo sordo con el sonido del grafito de esas armas mortales.

Debía pasar ese examen, era su última oportunidad, su madre lo mataría, su padre se decepcionaría una vez más. Estaba en medio de la prueba de admisión de la Universidad de Gakushuin, era su tercer intento. Fue a presentar con su mejor amigo, aunque odiaba admitirlo, eran mejores amigos, le debía todo el bachillerato aprobado a Sasuke, a esos cinco años sentado al lado del genio. Durante la ceremonia de graduación le dio su título.

—Esto también es tuyo, hermano—el otro casi se conmueve. _A su manera_.

Había reprobado todas las pruebas para todas las universidades, pasaron dos años desde la graduación. Él solo había vagueado, ido a la playa, _just partying,_ etc... Su amigo usó ese tiempo para ir a estudiar inglés a Nueva York, él también quiso ir. Pero ya hablaba inglés… _¿ir a la Universidad en la gran manzana?_ Sí, claro, sus padres irían a visitarlo a la cárcel si se le ocurría ingresar a algún _college_. No era el rey de las fiestas, era el _Emperador._

El tema del inglés era irreversible, pasó 10 veranos en IMG con clases en la mañana. Hablaba perfecto inglés, de hecho hablaba portugués, español y japonés también. No era estúpido. Simplemente no se le daban los exámenes. A pesar de que su amigo había sido el más popular en el colegio, él siempre fue el presidente de la clase, los demás decían que les caía mejor, en los modelos de las Naciones Unidas tenía el título de embajador fijo. Era todo un político, la gente se volvía su amiga con tan solo abrir la boca.

Su madre iba a descuartizarlo, la hoja aún estaba en blanco, faltaban cinco minutos para entregar el examen.

—¡Ey! Naruto—se escuchó una voz diminuta, una femenina. Volteó a su derecha, era una chica, era…imperceptible, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Ella movió su hoja, la puso a un lado y se hizo la loca. Quería que le copiase. Él puso una cara de _owned_ y mascó dos veces el chicle que tenía en la boca

—Rápido —siguió, no lo podía creer. Tenía el cabello negro, con flequillo, le llegaba más abajo de los hombros. Sus ojos eran azules, más claros que los suyos; era rara, no podría saber la nacionalidad, pero _Nipponjin_ no era. Debía tener siglos sin ir a la playa, seguro no tenía tan buen cuerpo.

Asintió, no le pareció mal copiarse si ella quería…aún había gente buena en el mundo.

—Vamos—dijo ella bastante nerviosa, algo tartamuda. Empezó a marcar los puntitos, eran demasiados, quedaban dos minutos, sería imposible. La muchacha se veía más asustada que él.

De repente, el profesor que supervisaba volteó hacia el pizarrón, les dio la espalda. Ella era valiente, osada, incluso más que él. Tomó su hoja y el un parpadeo cambió los exámenes, frente a Naruto apareció una hoja con todas las respuestas. Ninguno había puesto el nombre.

Dieron la señal de entregar.

* * *

Salieron del aula, el muchacho estaba calmado, por primera vez sintió que lo había hecho bien. _Casi_.

—Me duele la cabeza—dijo Sasuke masajeando sus sienes. Todos los demás se avanzaban al ascensor, serios, el examen había sido muy difícil.

—¿Ves a esa chica?—llamó a la atención de Sasuke. Una pelirroja, con un suéter cuello tortuga negro.

—Es Yakuza—Sasuke bufó.

—Es en serio, papá vio su expediente antes de que lo robaran, ella vengó la muerte de su papá Yakuza—Sasuke se rio. Él puso mala cara— ¿Recuerdas al tipo que mataron con la esposa en Shibuya antes de que te fueras?—Sasuke le veía entrecerrando los ojos. Le molestaba que no le tomase en serio. De pronto vio como una cabellera negra se movía rápido, parecía querer ocultarse.

—¡Oye!—gritó.

—¿Qué? ¿Esa otra es un vampiro?—odiaba que se burlara así de él.

—Hey, tú—dijo sujetándole el brazo. Ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que él estaba cerca, se puso muy roja.

—Naruto…—

—Oye, gracias por ayudarme—dijo sonriendo—pero tu examen…—ella negó.

—No importa…—hundió las cejas y miró hacia otra parte.

—Un momento…¿cómo sabes mi nombre? —

—Ya me lo habías dicho…durante las preinscripciones en marzo—

—¡Ah! Eras…—no tenía idea de quién era—…tú—dijo señalándola suavemente y poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza. No la recordaba, conocía a tanta gente que era difícil acordarse de todos. La escaneó, llevaba esos zapatos bajos CH que su mamá tenía por montones, medías pantys, una falda hasta la rodilla y un suéter ancho. Era una especie de monja, pero le debía la vida, _ayuda divina everywhere. _Pensó en todo lo que había rezado a la virgen inmaculada la noche anterior.

—Hinata— se presentó por segunda vez. Él se percató de un colgante de oro en forma de corazón… se detuvo, un poco más abajo. _Dividad everywhere_. Las tenía enormes, incluso con ese saco se notaban, debía ser copa D.

La miró a los ojos—¿ahí estoy yo?—dijo tocando el corazón con un dedo. Pálida y luego como un tomate. Le enseñó las palmas—Ey…ey...solo bromeaba—debía dejar de ser tan atrevido con la gente.

Ella volvió en sí—somos mi hermano y yo—lo abrió dejando ver las dos fotos pequeñas.

— ¡Ah! ¡Como en _Flores en el ático_!—Sasuke, que estaba a unos metros, pero pendiente del chisme como siempre, se tocó la frente cerrando los ojos.

—Ella no entendió, había hablado muy rápido para su oído. Sonrió otra vez.

—Naruto—dijo Sasuke tocándole el hombro—ya vámonos. No resistió la idea de que era tan insoportable… de que estaba celoso porque ninguna chica le había hablado aún y él sí.

—Nos vemos—cerró los ojos un memento—Hinata— Ella sacó una mano, despidiéndose. Su amigo lo arrastraba por el pasillo.

Subieron al auto, pasaron por Ginza, esa parte de Tokio le gustaba, le recordaba a la Gran Vía de Madrid. Había un silencio sepulcral. Sasuke repetía en su cabeza cada pregunta, corroborando si había respondido bien. El rubio pensaba cómo pediría las llaves de su coche, si pasaba el examen, sería más fácil que le levantaran el castigo. Si ella contestó todo bien…se corrigió.

—¡Maldición!—gritó.

El de cabello negro puso en neutro el E-Class Cabriolet arqueando una ceja.

—No le pedí el número— cerró los ojos y hundió la frente en la palma de la mano. _Eso no se hacía_. El otro rodó lo ojos. Pensó que en unas horas su cerebro haría _reset_ como siempre y olvidaría que alguna vez vio a esa muchacha. Naruto salió de su depresión, encendió el radio. Las canciones de verano le encantaban, eran…_fresh and soft. _Como una peli de Lana Turner.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?—preguntó. Era domingo, un poco más del mediodía, le daban ganas de una Margarita en la piscina— no pongas Blondie en mi carro— su amigo tenía que abrir sus fronteras musicales, no le prestó atención, tocó el botón para quitar la capota del auto, la rubia cantó. Recordó que la _copa D_ tenía una cara de yo no fui que le había gustado.

_I know a girl from a lonely street, __cold as ice cream, but still as sweet_

_Sungirl_. Sonrió con el dedo índice entre los dientes, apoyando el codo en la ventana.

* * *

Bien, este fue el primer capítulo de esta historia. Es un cuento paralelo otro fic titulado _Something of the End_, que es Sasusaku. En este, la trama será completamente distinta, es un amor demasiado romántico, también es una historia alegre.

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer, un beso!

_Nipponjin: Japonés en japonés xD_

IMG: es una academia de Florida famosa por ofrecer a los largo de todo el año entrenamiento atlético (fútbol, béisbol, tenis, etc…) y educación escolar , los campamentos de verano del campus también cuentan clases de inglés para los extranjeros.


	2. Breakfast at Tiffany's

Breakfast At Tiffany's

Las mañanas para él, eran un estallido estridente de gritos; desde que se levantaba hasta que por fin se sentaba a la mesa para desayunar. Era hijo único, su madre le sobreprotegía, bueno, también le _sobregolpeaba_, se parecían mucho, tenían muy buen sentido del humor y armaban alborotos magnánimos por donde pasaran.

Esa mañana Kushina lo regañaba por haber tomado sin permiso el GPS de su auto, ella pensó que alguien lo había robado en el estacionamiento, incluso llamó a la policía. Cuando él llegó a casa alrededor de las 3 AM, la mujer solo pudo ver el aparato Phillips en la mano derecha del rubio, mientras se dejaba caer en su cama. Esperó hasta el día siguiente, a que se le pasara la embriaguez, de lo contrario no sentiría bien los golpes.

—Lo siento—dijo poniendo cara de corderito. Ella rodó los ojos, miró a la terraza, desde el piso 15 se veía muy bien la ciudad. Amaba al hijo, pero podría jurar que era el niño con peor conducta del universo.

—como castigo tendrás que a acompañarme a comprar el vestido—

La cara se le descompuso, la peor tortura era ir de compras con una chica, ultra plus maximus, si esa chica era tu madre.

No tuvo derecho a protesta, lo montaron en el Mercedez y salieron a Ginza.

* * *

Las mañanas para ella siempre estuvieron llenas de calma, su familia tomaba el desayuno reunida en una gran mesa, su nana le servía el pescado sonriendo; su hermano mayor se sentaba junto al padre, acababa de terminar el 1er año de arquitectura en Londres, había regresado para las vacaciones. Hubo un silencio incómodo cuando Neji preguntó cuándo empezaría la universidad.

El padre la miró, tal como la miraba siempre, una mezcla de decepción y rabia, ella tuvo que confesar que no sería ese año.

* * *

Burberry era una de las tiendas favoritas de Kushina Uzumaki, iría a un bautizo de un primo o algo así. Esas cosas eran muy importantes en su familia, eran católicos extremos, Naruto era una especie de protestante que creía en la virgen, pensaba que tal vez fuese anglicano como los Windsor.

Su madre era española y su padre un portugués de Madeira, habían llegado a Tokio cuando él tenía dos años. Después de confundir sillas con ventanas, ganchos de pelo con animales, pudo diferenciar los tres idiomas. Era amante del fútbol, se volvía loco por la furia roja y era el fanático número uno del Real Madrid. Vivió un tiempo con sus abuelos, desde La Moraleja, el país de oriente parecía un exótico mundo que apenas disfrutaba. Las paella de su abuela eran lo máximo, tener partidos de soccer en el jardín con su abuelo casi se le igualaba; se escondía como un polizón en los rincones de la gran casa buscando escapar del ejército imaginario de Franco mientras jugaba con los viejos.

Fue la envidia de su amigo Sasuke- fanático de la guerra- cuando le contó que la cicatriz en el pecho de su abuelo la había recibido en un intento de fusilamiento del dictador, su abuelo siempre se le opuso, estuvo muchos años en la cárcel por eso. Para él era todo un héroe.

La niñez del rubio fue tremenda, él era tremendo, ningún niño se portaba tan mal. Una anécdota de sus años en España fue rayar una especie de dibujo hecho a carboncillo, en la parte inferior izquierda tenía un garabato, le regañaron fuerte, sin embargo, no tomó conciencia de su acto, sino varios años después durante un reunión en la que su abuela contó la historia, casi llorando con una mano en la frente y con esas zetas que le salían de la boca. Fue cuando supo que el garabato decía "Picasso". Era un boceto original de un fragmento del Guernica, que el artista regaló a su abuelo.

— ¡Ayúdame! No te quedes ahí parado—Naruto salió de sus pensamientos, cuando su madre le gritó, se metió al cubículo para a subir la cremallera del vestido. Su mamá era flaca, pero esos eran de anoréxica, tuvo que intentarlo con fuerza.

—¡así no, tonto! ¡Lo vas a romper!—forcejeaba, el pelo rojo se le quedó enganchado. Iban a matarlo. Le destrozó las puntas del cabello, pero era mejor que destrozar un cierre de dos mil dólares.

—¡Auch!—gritó empujándole a afuera, él casi se cae al suelo. Lo maltrataba física y psicológicamente. Se heló, se sintió avergonzado cuando notó la mirada incrédula de una chica frente a él. La gente tenía morbo natural, pero su situación era de por sí extraña: salir despeinado de un probador tras estar a solas con una mujer en una tienda prácticamente vacía no es bien visto por la gente. Peor aun cuando la gente es conocida: era la Sunday girl, la copa D del día del examen.

Estaba parada frente a él, probablemente esperando para medirse la falda que tenía en las manos, estaba roja, quien sabe que habría imaginado.

—¡Vuelve, no hemos terminado!—gritó su madre desde dentro. _Qué pena._

—No es lo que piensas—agitó las palmas frente a ella. Su madre salió y le tomó el hombro. Hinata se ruborizó aún más al ver el vestido con la cremallera abajo.

—lo siento—la de cabello negro hizo una reverencia inclinando la cabeza, ya lista para salir corriendo de ahí.

—Es mi mamá—dijo él casi como si la atrapase con palabras.

La muchacha los observó, eran exactamente iguales, copia fiel del original, una de ojos grises y otro de ojos azules, cabello rojo y rubio, pero las mismas facciones, gestos. Era mamá y bebé.

—Disculpa—la mujer se dio la vuelta—¿me das una mano?— parecía haberse percatado del malentendido, pero se hizo la loca, Hinata amablemente le ayudo a subir la cremallera.

—Kushina Uzumaki—le dio la mano, presentándose.

—Hinata Hyuga—Kushina abrió los ojos un poco—un placer—dijo sonriendo. Se metió de nuevo en el cubículo—hijo puedes ir por ahí mientras termino, nos vemos frente al reloj a las 4. Tramaba su plan maquiavélico, no podía verlo con ninguna falda, porque de inmediato pensaba que sería abuela en pocos meses, esa niña tuvo suerte de que ella le cayera bien, con las que no, era una bruja.

—yo…—ella escondía la mirada, seguía muerta de pena.

—¿Ibas a medirte eso?— señaló la prenda entre las manos de la Hyuga. El pedazo de tela fue rápidamente arrojado detrás de ella—¡No!—

Sonrió, haciendo que los ojos celestes le brillaran— ¿quieres ir a tomar algo? —

* * *

Los helados eran una especie de edén en la Tierra, un _Tropical Paradise_, un disco _Inmaculate _de Maddona, _Like a virgin_ cuando probaba el _Vanilla Bean_ de Haagen Dazs.

Ella tenía cara de que le gustaban esas cosas, no podía borrarse el _Swiss almond_ de la frente, estaban sentados uno frente al otro.

—Tu madre es muy hermosa—

Él la miró—eh…gracias—no estuvo seguro de qué debía responder. Ella hizo una especie de reverencia, agachó un poco la cabeza y sin darse cuenta, se llenó la mejilla de helado.

Naruto le quitó la mancha con un dedo, la niña se quedó impávida, él solo retiró el dulce y se metió el índice en la boca.

—Felicidades—arqueó las cejas ¿lo felicitaba porque su madre era bonita? Qué rara…

—entraste a la Universidad— La cara de Naruto se destensó, le agradeció por su ayuda, hizo énfasis en que sin ella no lo hubiese conseguido. Lo lamentó por la muchacha, era obvio que había perdido su oportunidad.

—esa era la idea—dijo entre dientes. No entendía ¿quién coño hace algo así a propósito?

—Verás… yo quiero—lo dudó, pasó un minuto así—mm...—él empezaba a aburrirse, no le gustaba esperar, cambió la mirada—quiero ser diseñadora—

Volvió a mirarla, como si hubiese escuchado cualquier cosa. Para él era super normal, si ella quería, pues bien, no tenía nada de malo. Ella le explicó que su familia era bastante estricta, querían que ella estudiase algo increíble, ya fuese periodismo, medicina, ciencias políticas... cualquier cosa que te hiciese ver como alguien sumamente inteligente. Sabía que al final, nunca ejercería.

Pero eso de dibujar y coser como una marxista del siglo XIX, sería aborrecido por su padre. La única forma en que podría cumplir su sueño, sería al no ser aceptada en ninguna institución superior. Solo así podría optar por una carrera media. Y claro, vivir con _la vergüenza_, de eso.

—¿ Y qué hace tu papá? —Preguntó Naruto, el viejo debía trabajar en la NASA para andar exigiendo tanto.

—es arquitecto, como mi hermano, ayudó a construir el Umeda Sky Bulding—Bueno, más o menos sí trabajaba en la _NASA_ de la construcciones. Él la animó, le dijo que sería una Coco Chanel bonita, ella se sonrojó.

—¿y tus papás?—preguntó con emoción, le daba curiosidad saber de esa mujer.

—son abogados—lamió el trozo de helado que cayó en su dedo. Ella sintió algo raro, pensó que tal vez serían actores o algo emocionante. Después de todo durante las preinscripciones él había dicho que quería ser tan glamoroso como ellos. Pero defender homicidios, divorciar personas, era algo muy rudo para ella.

—Pero mamá es ama de casa ahora—sonrió, como si recordara algo gracioso—y papá es el director de esa tienda aquí en Japón—ella volteó, siguiendo la dirección que indicaba el dedo pulgar del rubio.

Tiffany & Co. Leyó.

Fue como si se repitiera una escena de la película de Audrey Hepburn en su cabeza, estaba extasiada, justo en ese sitio había querido trabajar desde los siete años, la joyería iba a la par con la carrera de sus sueños. Naruto vio su reloj.

— ¡Antes de que lo olvide! Dame tu número —

Ella se puso un poco nerviosa, tenía contacto nulo con cualquier muchacho— ¿mi número?—

—Claro ¿si no cómo vas a salir conmigo?—le pecó un ojo.

* * *

_Jiji perdón por tardar, había tenido mucho trabajo, en unos tres días la continuación, es promesa :3_

_Besos :)_


	3. El Beso de Klimt

_Tercer Capítulo, inspirado en El Beso de Gustav Klimt _

El Beso de Klimt

Cuando tenía unos siete años Alicia llegó, era una mujer grande que sobrepasaba la estatura de su madre, era rubia con ojos cafés, rellenita, española. A él al principio no le agradó, pero poco después descubrió que esa gran señora era portadora de los cuentos más fantásticos que su mente pudiese dibujar al oír. Dijo que era hija de gitanos, leía las manos y el té- o el zuma de naranja en el caso de Naruto- era fanatática.

Durante una clase de historia de la escuela, escuchó un nombre muy familiar, uno que Alicia había repetido muchas veces. _Dafne_. La ninfa perseguida por Apolo, al dios besarla, hizo que se volviese una hoja de laurel. Era extraño, debió haber pensado en _Scooby-Doo_, pero en vez pensó en un hecho mitológico inventado por un viejo en bata.

Esa idea volvió a su mente al ver en _Tumblr_ la imagen persuasiva de otra ninfa, que salía de la playa mostrando un cuerpo afrodisíaco, se parecía a Hinata.

* * *

Ella amaba el arte, la mitología, la magia, el amor. Pero nunca antes se había enamorado, cuando conoció al rubio sintió una especie de conexión, primero lo confundió con admiración. Él era todo lo que ella quería llegar a ser: decidido, extrovertido, gracioso, valiente. Cuando Naruto tomó el colgante de corazón con la foto de su hermano, sintió a cupido perforándole la espalda. Eso era todo lo que sabía, pensaba en él casi todo el tiempo, sabía tal vez fuese ella la única sintiendo eso. Pero no le importó.

Estaba bordando la falda de un vestido, su hermanita tendría un recital de ballet en unos días. Hanabi jugaba con un conejo que su padre le había comprado en Bélgica, ese año tuvo las mejores notas de su clase, era tan inteligente como Neji.

Un sonido la desconcentró e hizo que se pinchara con la aguja. _Naruto_. Se leyó en la pantalla del teléfono.

Hinata atendió y con atención escuchó al muchacho que hablaba emocionado por la otra línea, se sonrojó ante su propuesta, aunque él la llamaba casi todos los días, solo habían salido una vez-con su hermano acompañándolos- y no habían tenido más que un roce de manos y un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Al finalizar la llamada, se dirigió corriendo a la habitación de Neji. Le miró como un siervo herido e imploró que la llevase a casa de Naruto, él haría una fiesta en la piscina.

El mayor primero se negó, era sobreprotector, tenía dos hermanitas. Pero ella casi llora, en una situación así, nadie puede resistirse.

—Papá no puede enterarse. Si le veo hacer algo extraño, no vuelves a verlo—ella obvió la última parte.

* * *

—¿Aún no llega? —

—No— Sasuke era seco, insípido, antipático, sexy. Estaba rodeado de mujeres, parecía tener una especie de imán para ellas. Todas le daban igual, no es que fuera gay, sino que él era _demasiado bueno _para todas. Era un imbécil en lo que a su amigo respectaba.

—creo que es ella— miró por los binoculares. Sasuke se los quitó—está como a tres metros idiota— jamás podía meterse en el personaje, él sería Mitch y el de cabello negro C.J Parker de _Baywatch. _Sasuke aborrecía sus juegos.

—creo que tu ninfa ya tiene un Dios— dijo con sonrisa cínica.

—Es su hermano—entrecerró los ojos—hay que sacarlo del camino, mándale a alguna—

Sasuke cerró los ojos profundamente, accediendo, era su amigo. Fue hasta donde estaban de las chicas con las que se habían graduado. La operación _Seducción del hermano mayor como técnica de distracción_ empezaría.

—Gusto en conocerte—su rostro reflejaba todo lo contrario, Neji era un hombre frío, daba miedo.

—Igualmente—sonrió. Hablaron un rato los tres bastante incómodos, ella pronto fue a sentarse con su hermano. Naruto no le apartaba la mirada de encima, tenía un vestido largo, lentes, un súper sombrero. Era su tipo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una horda de mujeres rodeara a Neji, Sasuke dio la señal. El rubio estaba apoyado en el bar, en un momentos los ojos azules se cruzaron y él hizo un gesto, movió su dedo indicándole que se acercara con semblante atrevido.

Ella al fin pudo alejarse del hermano, ya no le prestaba tanta atención. Estaban uno frente al otro, Hinata y el Rubio conversaban, ella no quería tomar nada, cuando se sentaron, sus piernas se tocaron ligeramente y de vez en cuando los dedos del muchacho se chocaban con su brazo.

—Eres extraña—él lo dijo sonriendo como si se tratase de un alago—no pareces de aquí, pero dicen que tu familia es aristócrata—

Ella sonrió, por un momento se asustó—durante la restauración Meiji, los miembros de la casa Hyuga se casaron con muchos holandeses que llegaron a Japón—

Le asistió lentamente, exhalando aire.

—Aún lo hacen, mi mamá es de los países bajos— la piel blanca se le ponía un poco rosa, tenía los dientes muy derechos, su nariz era perfecta; solo quería que se quitase el _fucking_ vestido para ver el resto.

—¿Solo Holandeses?— pretendió estar más interesado, meneado un mojito y dándole un sorbo.

—Ajá—

—España es mejor—ella no supo que contestar, para Naruto era un simple comentario, pero ella lo ponía todo como un laberinto, bajó la cabeza. ¿Se habría ofendido?

— Oye—el rubio le tomó el hombro ¿quieres nadar un rato?—

—había rogado desde que llegó para él no dijera eso—

Detestaba ir a la playa, por eso era tan blanca, detestaba ir al gimnasio, dejó de practicar ballet a las once años. Cuando sus formas empezaron a aparecer. No le gustaba usar esa ropa tan ceñida. Ella era una fiel creyente de que el mundo y todo lo hermoso debían estar regidos por los cánones de belleza griegos: proporción, estética, número y orden. Pero en su cuerpo solo había números, números muy elevados. Cero proporción, medía 1.55 centímetros, su cadera era muy ancha, su cintura muy estrecha, su busto…sobrepasaba cualquier medida.

Le avergonzaba, todo el mundo la miraba, era un monstruo. Las modelos de _Vogue_ no tenían esos problemas, se veían delgadas, bien y nadie les molestaba. La mirada de morbo, sobre todo de los hombres la enfermaba, era algo demasiado desagradable.

Pero Naruto quería estar con ella, no podía explicarle todo eso, pensaría que era ridícula. Tomó el ruedo del vestido y aún sentada lo subió, siempre cubriéndose. El rubio ya estaba dentro del agua, aprovechó para ir corriendo y meterse sin que él la notase, no le importó lo frío del cloro con H2O. Llevaba un bañador entero negro, el negro adelgazaba, pero las formas eran demasiado prominentes.

Por un segundo el rostro de Naruto se destensó y pudo ver como sus labios de abrían, al entrar le salpicó agua y no le dejó ver más de la función. Él tuvo la visión de una verdadera nínfula, casi esa que describía Sasuke como su mujer ideal después de que ambos vieran _Lolita_. Era su tipo. Tenía las piernas como las de Beyonce, la cintura como Kim Kardashian, los pechos como Lindsay Lohan, la cara de Miranda Kerr. No. Era Dita Von Tesse. Momento, eso lo convertía a él en Marilyn Manson.

Bueno, al grano, tenía el cuerpo de Dita y la cara de Miranda. Así podría ser Orlando Bloom. Ella se sonrojó cuando se vieron de frente, miró de reojo a Neji, seguía entretenido, esa era la oportunidad de Naruto.

—¡A ver quién aguanta más!—se hundió tomando aire de repente. La muchacha lo siguió casi por inercia, dentro del agua, su cabello negro flotaba, estaba rodeada de azul, y él que había planeado ese momento desde que le telefoneó para invitarla a la piscina, se quedó inmóvil, estaba hipnotizado, ese celeste parecía el cielo reflejado en sus ojos.

Horas antes, pensó en distraerla de algún modo, hundirse en lo profundo, tomarla por la cintura y besarla. El _goal _máximo era besarla, ella le daba ganas de hacer cosas sucias, también iba a tocarla o lo que fuese. Era como demasiado virgen. Eso era muy difícil de encontrar, le tenía ganas. Pero en ese momento olvidó todo; solo le vio los ojos y sintió algo extraño, algo que nunca le había pasado. Se sentía como un niño pequeño, no sabía si era miedo o qué, se sentía flotando, literalmente.

Hinata no pudo más y volvió a la superficie.

—Te gané—dijo él alcanzándola, recuperando la conciencia.

—¡oye! ¡Naruto! ¡Ven acá!—su amigo Kiba le gritó desde una silla, parecía estar en plan de chisme con los otros. Arruinando todo como siempre. El chico se disculpó, como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

Corrió.

Hinata alcanzó a ver como el moreno le hacía una llave y le desordenaba el cabello, ambos lucían como cachorros de león, empezaron a reír de algo. Ella se sintió poco segura ¿tramaría algo? No, él no era así. Había hablado con Naruto por casi un mes, era una persona totalmente inocente, aunque hiciese esas bromas raras, le gustasen las fiestas y todo eso, era un muchacho bueno.

Una vez le preguntó qué hacía, él respondió textualmente_: acabo de llegar de una fiesta, ya no tengo sueño. Por Dios, están dando El Rey León I, esa película me hace llorar. _Era cierto, ella misma escuchó gran parte de los diálogos al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Algo que en verdad quería era gustarle, aunque sabía que no podría ser su novia. Neji miró por un momento, Hinata contestó alzando un poco la mano. Ni su padre ni su hermano estarían de acuerdo, no tenía ni qué preguntar, Naruto, para el resto del universo, era un caso perdido, un chico extremadamente tonto e iluso. Todo porque creía en lo que no podía ver… para ella, eso le hacía el mejor hombre del universo.

Estuvo un poco triste cuando Naruto se acercó a ella y se sentó al borde de la piscina. La muchacha sintió algo de pena, él solo era amable, tal vez ella se estuviese confundiendo, Uzumaki tenía muchos amigos y lo más probable era que ella solo fuese una más. Se dio la vuelta —¡Tómame el tiempo!—dijo evadiéndolo y sumergiéndose por casi un minuto.

Quiso desaparecer, le aterraba el rechazo, era demasiado tímida para decirle algo y él era muy distraído para hacerlo. No debió haber ido a esa fiesta. Le faltó el aire. Emergió rápido, salió, como una nereida de los dominios de Poseidón.

Él se sintió en la obligación, en el deseo, en la necesidad, de tomarle los hombros y sujetar su quijada, evitando que entrase otra vez al reino de los tritones, se acercó a ella y le besó los labios, eran suaves, finos, cálidos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y ambos parecían formar aquella figura en el lienzo de Gustav Klimt. Un beso tan romántico, tan mitológico, casi se podía sentir al cosmos interviniendo en ese suceso tan increíble.


	4. Cuentos de Terror Japonés I

¡Hola! disculpen que haya tardado tanto, hoy subí dos capítulos, es algo así como un especial de Halloween, antes de Halloween jaja. Aunque la historia es de una honda super dulce y relata el amor de forma tan rosa, todas mis historia siempre tienen una pequeña parte creepy, me encanta eso, no es nada que las dejará sin dormir, igualmente es cómico. Espero les guste.

**Cuentos de Terror Japonés**

Él le tenía miedo a las historias de fantasmas. Le aterrorizaban; más de una vez en la primaria, se hizo el valiente frente a los demás niños cuando se retaban a ir al bosque embrujado, atestado de criaturas sobrenaturales, para volver al patio de la escuela y decir que habían sobrevivido. Él siempre tuvo su plan: se escondía en una cueva y esperaba 30 minutos, luego volvía como un héroe.

Siempre le funcionó, hasta el viaje a Kioto, ya en el bachillerato, la escuela hizo o una excursión a la antigua capital. La ciudad era famosa por sus interminables cuentos de terror. Tanto los profesores como los guías turísticos tuvieron una sola meta durante esos 3 días: no dejar dormir a Naruto. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecía un monstruo, una mujer en bata o un asesino serial. Pero tenía que mantenerse firme, el último día de la pesadilla se tapó de la cabeza a los pies con el cobertor, y se preparó para dormir.

Entonces escuchó unas pisadas en la habitación, se acercaban lento, él temblaba. Era como en _Saw, _o _Chuky,_ o Viernes 13. Se asomó un poco, se heló: se movía frente a él una figura blanca, delgada, asiática: solo distinguió un cabello negro lacio. Rezo un Padre Nuestro y un Credo, le rogó a la Virgen: a la Inmaculada, a la del Carmen, a Fátima. Venía por él. La figura se agachó súbitamente y le tocó. Tenia el corazón trotando, corriendo, desbocándose. Solo podía pensar que iba a morir, incluso se le salieron lágrimas y se arrepintió de haber dicho a sus padres sobre ese paseo de la muerte.

—Eh…¿tienes cargador de Blackberry?—adivinen quién era, sí, era el terror, pero el terror de las mujeres con novio, era Sasuke. El rubio empezó a gritar, reclamó esa forma tan macabra de llegar al dormitorio, que de paso compartía con otros dos idiotas que ni se inmutaron. El moreno lo silenció rápido, le tapó la boca, si los maestros se despertaban, se quedaría sin batería toda la noche. Entre la pelea en susurros, ambos notaron una realidad, algo que no confesaron jamás, era un pacto de hombres. Naruto se hizo pipi encima. Ellos solo se apoyaron sobre la colcha y sintieron que se había caído algo de agua ahí.

Sasuke no le dijo nada a nadie, pero al rubio ya le había pasado lo peor, el Uchiha perfecto se había enterado, de todo el Universo que podía verle mearse en la cama, tuvo que ser esa perfección viviente. Lo molestaría hasta el día de su muerte, por su parte, Naruto decidió y juró, que jamás volvería a ver o escuchar alguna historia de terror.

* * *

A ella le encantaban las películas de miedo, nadie lo podía creer, era demasiado extraño ver a una muñequita amante de Stephen King .Era raro, inquietante, macabro. Su género favorito era el de _Terror_, ni su hermano mayor tenía el estómago para acompañarla, viendo sin parpadear cualquier _Thriller_. Su sorpresa fue colosal cuando su primer novio no le contestó, se quedó inerte, le sudaron las manos, cuando ella sugirió ver _El Fotógrafo _una tarde.

—me dijeron que es malísima—

—Yo la he visto tres veces, es muy buena—

El rubio jugó con sus dedos, le hizo cosquillas en el sofá hasta que ella soltó el DVD de esa película maldita. Un mes antes hubiese sido impensable tener a Naruto acariciándole el estómago en el sofá de la sala de televisión.

Un mes antes, solo eran amigos, amigos que se gustaban. Y aunque él lo hubiese hecho con cualquier otra, con ella, era una gigantesca grosería. Antes de manosearla, sería su novia. Se lo pidió sin pensarlo.

—seamos novios—solo dijo durante la conversación por teléfono de las 7 PM. Luego empezó a gritar algo sobre Kobe Bryant, que era un Dios o algo así, después de que los _Lakers_ ganaran el juego. Solo faltaba que llegaran sus zapatos Moschino para que el día fuera perfecto. Así era como recordaba ese momento.

La besó suave, tomó su mano y la puso en su rodilla, con los dedos trazaba líneas. Hinata recostó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, casi terminaba la hora de visita. Naruto olía a Ralph Lauren, pero la mayoría de las veces tenía un olor que todas las mujeres del mundo reconocían: Abercrombie & Fitch, en Paris, en Tokio, en Madrid, en Nueva York, en California… todas querían que su novio oliera así, como cuando abres la bolsa, o como cuando estás en los vestidores oscuros.

—Quiero que te quedes—ella quebró su voz. Él se iría a Los Ángeles por Semana Santa, estaría solo con Sasuke, sus padres irían a esa cosa de Compostela, ese camino de peregrinación. Ellos estarían solitos, hubiese matado, porque el señor Hyuga no fuese tan hijo de puta y dejara a Hinata ir también. Pero al ponerse en los zapatos de un tipo con una hija de 20 años virgen, bueno, tenía sentido.

Se recostó en las piernas de la muchacha, él mismo le tomó la mano para que le acariciara el desordenado cabello rubio, le dio un beso pequeño que dejó 92 Secrete de Chanel en sus labios.

* * *

Venice Beach era el lugar de sus sueños, no entendió por qué sus padres fueron tan egoístas y lo mandaron a Miami (que poseía el paraíso de las compras con Sport Authority) tantos años. ¡Tenían que mandarlo a LA!

Era más que obvio que Katy Perry tenía razón. _The boys break their necks_. Cuánta belleza junta, cuántas rubias juntas. Pero cada vez que una pasaba, recordaba el cielo reflejado en los ojos de otra muchacha y que le hubiese gustado que ese sol de Venice le diera a ella también. Fueron a Hollywood y a Beverly Hills a chismear una vez, los otros cuatro días solo caminaron desde Islands (el peor restaurante de mundo) hasta la rueda de la fortuna de Santa Mónica, luego en bici hasta Malibú.

Todo iba bien, excelente, hasta que llegaron a San Francisco. Ese fue el momento más oscuro de su vida, su mamá había comprado los boletos, dijo que San Francisco le encantaría a su bebé rubio, pues era todo Naranja, su color preferido. Y a él le hacía mucha ilusión, seleccionaron juntos un hotel muy cerca del Dantown, mejor aún.

Cuando llegaron al hotel , se destrozaron todos sus sueños, esperaba sitio exótico, acogedor, refinado. Lo que encontró le heló la sangre, estaba en el barrio chino, el lugar era más viejo que Matusalén y solo tenía Wifi una hora al día. El Royal Pacipic Motor Inn era una pesadilla, no era que él se quejara de frivolidades, era que ese sitio parecía el set de grabación de _Paranormal Activity_. Daba miedo el solo ver la fachada. Era el típico motel embrujado.

—¿Puedes no ser tan marica? —Sasuke se la daba de macho mientras se echaba sobre la cama –embrujada— del hotel—embrujado—

Hacía un frío del demonio. El Golden Gate también fue una pesadilla, necesitaba recorrerlo con una cabina de calefacción. Solo había llevado ropa de verano.

El único momento bueno del día era cuando llamaba a Hinata por Skype, ella era linda hasta por esa cámara de 1 megapixel. Lo obligó a ver una mini serie llamada "Cuentos de terror japonés" o "Historias de Terror en Japonés" o algo sí que alguien había subido a Youtube. Los cuentos eran cortos, pero Dios Santo, como le asustaban. Ella tuvo que salir por un memento, Naruto estaba somnoliento, se quedó dormido con la laptop en las piernas, la luz de una pequeña lámpara iluminaba una habitación casi vacía, que de no ser por una leve inhalación cada dos segundos estaría atrapada en un silencio espectral.

Sasuke había bajado a fumar, se habría encontrado con alguna ninfa con la que estaría hablando, y él, por supuesto, le daría su teléfono temporal de Estados Unidos, que solo funcionaba por un mes, y la amante de turno pasaría a ser algo que Sasuke no tendría la mínima voluntad de recordar. No era un perro, se aseguraba de que fuesen lo suficientemente guarras para soportar eso primero.

El rubio sintió algo que se movía, que se desplazaba, y abrió los ojos de un golpe. En medio segundo volteó y casi soltó lágrimas. Era su novia. Era la Sunday Girl que había cruzado el Atlántico y llagado al barrio chino de San Francisco. Fue mágico. Tenía un vestido hermoso, un Anne Taylor blanco que él había mandado a comprar a su madre, su cabello negro brillaba casi como un saco Armani, uno bastante caro. Usaba Nina Ricci, el aire nunca fue tan dulce como cuando ella corrió y le beso, sus labios, casi como seda, se fueron a su cuello, le daba cosquillas. Le recorrió los brazos, le dio un último toque y vio como los ojos azules se descubrían para mirarle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Mi familia… al final decidieron venir unos días—espléndido, todo lo que había deseado. Era el destino…—

Puedo quedarme hasta las 10:30—su voz parecía una capela de Sarah Brightman. No lo pensaron dos veces, nunca habían estado verdaderamente solos, ese era el momento, simultáneamente la ropa fue arrancada de sus cuerpos, una lencería Perla, satine pálida, cubría la piel blanca, la piel de Dita Von Tisse, de Hinata.

Los dos se tocaban con total conocimiento, como si hubiesen ensayado mentalmente durante 6 meses cada vez que se veían. Le tocó los pechos, eran _sofisticadamente_ los de una bailarina exótica, perfectos, ella gimió cuando los mordió. Le recorrió el cuello y el pecho al rubio con las manos, con las sortijas Bvlgari, dedos frágiles, ella bajó un poco más y le tocó el vientre. Naruto se tensó, no pensó que ella alguna vez fuese a hacerle eso, continuaba acariciándolo. Entonces se relajó, echó el cuello hacia atrás y se hundió en la almohada, si la niña quería ser salvaje, explorar su lada Dita, él no era nadie para detenerla.

Empezaba a sentir el aliento de su novia en las piernas, el cosquilleo en la espalda, cerró los ojos. Pero el aire se volvió pesado, la luz tenue le incomodaba, un ruido raro lo asustó, era como un gemido, pero de dolor, el placer se había terminado. Se incorporó, vio un mar de cabello negro, que venía hacia él, esa entre sus piernas no era Hinata, los dedos se le alargaron, su cara, que terrible, qué espanto. La criatura iba a devorarlo, apretó los ojos.

Imploró ayuda divina, nunca en su vida tuvo tanto miedo, el horror, la desesperación, inundaron las paredes de ese hotel de la muerte, justo cuando se preparó para ser llevado al inframundo, sintió algo cálido debajo de él.

—Teme—la almohada de Sasuke le golpeó la cabeza. Se despertó.

Cuando llegaron a Tokio, no volvió a ver a Hinata de la misma forma

Continuará...


	5. Cuentos de Terror Japonés II

No volvió a ver a Hinata de la misma forma...

Por dos semanas.

**Cuentos de Terror Japonés**

Segunda Parte

Ella se percató de que él últimamente dejaba una distancia extraña entre ambos. Antes de irse de vacaciones, hacía todo por tener las luces apagadas cuando miraban televisión en su casa, y por lo general la abrazaba en el sofá. Ahora tenía suerte si estaban a un metro de distancia. Ella, que había ganado más confianza, se levantó para ir a la cocina.

El rubio quedó solo frente a la pantalla, cambió de canal al oír algo sobre un especial de películas de Halloween. Había algo dentro de él que no lo dejaba en paz, que no le permitía acercarse a Hinata, se preguntó entonces, si podría seguir así con ella. Debía tomar una decisión y hablarle.

Hyuga cruzó la cocina de Kushina Uzumaki, buscando algo que le gustase a su novio, el muchacho había arrasado con todo. Se le ocurrió sorprenderlo, silenciosamente volvió al cuarto de TV, se quitó los zapatos Moschino de tacón corrido que hacían tanto ruido y súbitamente apagó la luz de la habitación.

Naruto apretó los dientes, se echó para atrás y clavó las uñas en el cojín Desigual de su mamá. Sintió unas manos rodeándole el cuello, los labios pálidos ya le habían tocado, le abrían la camisa y la piel se le erizaba. Hinata sintió algo húmedo en los labios cuando tocó las mejillas del rubio.

—Ya no puedo más—dijo él. Estaba llorando—tengo que confesártelo. La muchacha encendió la luz y atónita se sentó junto a él.

—Me hice pipí en la cama en San Francisco, y tengo veinte años— Estalló. Ella jamás se reiría, pero aceptó que eso había sido súper ridículo. Él le contó sobre el sueño, incluso la parte del casi beso entre las piernas, al que accidentalmente llamó _blowjob, casi blowjob, lo siento_. Ella no supo qué decir.

—¿Te doy miedo?—Naruto pensó, no se había percatado de su apariencia fantasmal hasta entonces, era algo que en efecto le asustaba. Ella miró hacia acabo, se entristeció un poco, de niña la fastidiaban con eso en la escuela. Ahí fue que él vio algo que probablemente cambió su vida, era extremadamente pequeño, pero estaba ahí.

Era un lunar como el de Marilyn Monroe, desde que tenía uso de razón estaba perdidamente enamorado de Marilyn, de hecho, hizo una capsula del tiempo, que abriría cuando fuese mayor, donde guardaba un cuaderno con una lista de cosas que quería cumplir. La número 3: _encontrar una chica que tenga el lunar de Marilyn Monroe_. Estaba sorprendido, nunca lo estuvo tanto, ella era la que estaba buscando, simplemente era perfecta.

Olvidó por completo lo del espanto, los espantos no tienen lunares sexies en la mejilla.

—absolutamente no— se sentía liberado, probablemente también esa tensión se debía a que su macho interno tenía que enfrentar haberse hecho pis en la cama—lo único que me das son ganas de besarte— se sintió muy estúpido, pues segundos antes de decir algo tan rompe corazones, había pensado en su cama mojada.

La Sunday girl se había reído, era tan dulce que podría comérsela allí mismo.

* * *

¡Hola! estaba de viaje, por eso tuve que detener el fic, espero que les haya gustado, el siguien sí será la semana que viene :)

¡Un beso a todas!


	6. Art Nouveau Couture

_¡Hola! bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste ;)_

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (c_)

Art Nouveau Couture

Ella tanía un sueño muy definido: ser diseñadora. La verdad, no tenía nada que ver con su personalidad, ese era un sistema muy competitivo, había que resaltar, que crear empatía, había que ser un ícono. Siempre fue la menos popular y tuvo muy pocos amigos, pero poseía unas manos que cualquier reina de belleza o mujer de negocios desearían. Cualquier cosa que pusieras en esas frágiles y refinadas manos, automáticamente se volvía hermosa.

Sabía cocinar, planchar, doblar, bordar, coser, pintar, hacer ikebana, dibujar. Dibujaba como un mangaka. Incluso, Naruto le pidió que le hiciera un Doujin con un final alternativo para Dragon Ball. Esa mujer era una especie de robotina mejorada, la esposa perfecta, él muchas veces lo pensó, tenía todo para tener éxito, de hecho, era inteligente, muy inteligente, solo necesitaba confianza.

Naruto no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la modelo en la publicidad cuando pasaron frente a Victoria's Secret.

—Alessandra Ambrosio es la más bonita— dijo ella de repente.

—¿Eh?—el rubio se sintió en una dimensión dimensión, por lo general las novias se molestan cuando miras a otra.

—Alessandra—repitió señalando. Él sabía perfectamente quién era esa mujer brasilera de 1.75 cm. Estaba oficialmente enamorado de ella. Hinata sonrió ampliamente—¿Quieres entrar?—

La cosa se estaba poniendo extraña ¿Ella querría…sexo?

—Las telas que usan… no estoy segura si podría hacer algo así, digo, jamás hubiese pensado en un _Print_ de leopardo con encaje celeste—parecía debatir casi filosóficamente sobre el color de unas bragas. Era obvio que no quería entrar para comprase el traje de sirvienta erótica e ir al Hilton, qué mente más asquerosa, el verano con su padrino le inyectó esos pensamientos de viejo asqueroso.

—¿Ya vas a comenzar las clases?— ella había entrado a una súper escuela de diseño de modas, de hecho estaba ya en el cuarto semestre, el tiempo pasaba rápido, él también había avanzado un poco.

Caminaron por el 109 de Shibuya, a ella le encantaba comprar, pero le gustaba más arreglar lo que compraba, rompía el vestido y los volvía a coser. Su familia se había resignado, ella parecía tener talento.

AA

Naruto era fanáticos de las modelos, tenía cuatro novias ficticias: Heidi Klum, la bellísima Alessandra, Amber Heard, Dayane Kruger y María Sharapova —esa última entraba en la categoría de deportes, pero debía mencionarla—. Su novia real era fanática de todas ellas también, algo que amaba era que podía ser sincero, Hyuga era una mujer anti-conflictos, no tenía que comportarse de forma sofisticada ni nada, solo decía: _qué piernas tiene Candice_ y Hinata respondía_: leí que entrena hasta el día de Navidad y no come de su pastel de cumpleaños._

Cualquiera mataría por alguien así.

Ella era realmente buena en su profesión, no era que él supiese mucho, solo que un tal Yasutoshi Ezumi que era una especie de Chivo entre los diseñadores y maestro de Hinata, la había elegido entre una 100 personas, ahora muy envidiosas, para que le ayudase en la colección que presentaría durante la semana de la moda.

Estaba rodeada de mucha gente hábil, pero ese apellido. _Hyuga_. Era igual al sonido de monedas cayendo. Las chicas que estaban en su clase decían: Mi mamá presentó cuatro colecciones este año. Si Hinata fuese como ellas dijese: _Bitch please, mi papá es el dueño del edificio donde lo hicieron_. Eso había sonado extremadamente _Nejisuke_.

_Nejisuke_ es una mezcla que hicieron los protagonistas para describir a alguien que convine las cualidades de _hiperautoestimación _de Neji y Sasuke.

Naruto estaba claro, todas las modelos que tuvo y tendría que ver desde ese momento eran increíblemente deseables, debía prepararse psicológicamente. Él la ayudaba lo más que podía: ponía alfileres, aprendió a echar rubor, planchar el cabello… Todo un asistente. Él sería su jefe de prensa, pero todos debemos empezar de cero.

Ella se sobre exigía bastante, pasaba noches sin dormir en el taller que habían construido en su casa, él la acompañaba desde Skype, le hubiese gustado estar en vivo, era divertido.

—No tengo un estilo propio—su cabello desordenado se enredaba en por pendientes Cartier de esmeraldas que llevaba. Tomó su café con ambas manos, por primera vez le vio una uña medio despintada. Llevaba ropa deportiva y el taller era un caos. Ella podía copiar, hacer patrones, coser a mano cualquier cosa; pero cuando—a mitad de la carrera—era necesario crear algo original se quedaba en blanco, ella quería hacer lo mejor, debía demostrar que no salo por ser hija de su padre le daban todo en la vida.

—relájate… solo piensa en algo que te guste—picó un ojo, echándose en la silla giratoria. La familia de la muchacha había salido, Neji estaba en Londres, los que trabajaban en la casa…estaba de parte de Hinata—vamos a beber— dijo Naruto levantándose. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Ella solo le siguió atónita con la mirada, en pocos minutos volvió de la cocina con una botella.

Le sirvió, él la había integrado al mudo _Fatale_, como le llamaba, al ideal _bohème _que les había encantado después de ver _Moulin Rouge_. Le besó la mejilla, parecía estar hecha de algodón de azúcar, la mordió. Hinata rió como si le hubiese hecho cosquillas, él aprovechó y empezó a mover los dedos sobre su estómago, se ponía como loquita, enredándose en la silla. Él hizo que se sentara en sus piernas, movía la copa viendo las burbujas de champagne salir. Tanía una mano en la pierna de la muchacha, ella tomó un poco más.

—¿Qué es esto?—alcanzó la botella. Naruto hizo un círculo en su cuello, le subió un poco la tela del _Hoodie_, dejaba ver un pequeño moretón que le había hecho el día anterior con los labios.

Ella se quedó impávida—esto es- él se extrañó. Ella veía fijamente la botella de _Chandon_, no tenía ni idea de lo que la chica pensaba. Jamás prestó mucha atención en esos dibujos.

Hyuga había conseguido lo que estaba buscando: un arte nuevo, un Art Nouveau. Sería una colección pintada por Alphonse Mucha, sirenas de los años 20 con largos cabellos, flores a su alrededor, colores pasteles, seda, joyas, ninfas revestidas con el romanticismo de Viena. Era eso.

Se levantó haciendo que el rubio casi se cayera hacia atrás—googlea todo esto que voy a decirte—él obedeció, dejó el trago en la mesa.

_Lirios, símbolos apache, aves del paraíso, arte gótico, lilas, cerezos, Shyamal &Bhumika, árboles, hojas estrellas…_

Hizo diez bocetos ese día. Su mesa de trabajo se llenó de ideas, los vestidos, eran de corte imperio, no pasaban de tonos pálidos y poco llamativos, a excepción de los dorados y esmeraldas. Las joyas, increíblemente sobrecargaban las figuras de las modelos, el cabello les caía en ondas profundas. Por último, ella metió todo en una carpeta, que entregaría el día siguiente. _Art Nouveau Couture_, era el título.

* * *

A pesar de los 3 años que habían transcurrido, ella conservaba esa gracia natural, esa timidez tan sugestiva. Era extraña, si no le conocías podía serte indiferente, sin embargo, si sabías su nombre, o por lo menos hubiesen tenido una conversación, era realmente una _Sex bombshell_. Era un efecto instantáneo, nadie podía resistirse a Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto se metió al New Beatle y condujo unos cinco metros, en el asiento del copiloto alguien tenía ocho escuadras y una carpeta presionada con las piernas. Sacó su teléfono y sosteniendo el volante con la mano izquierda, le tomó una foto, ella por inercia se tensó-¡No!—gritó. Empezó a acomodar su cabello.

—Es para tus fanáticos_—_

—¿Cuáles?—el muchacho abrió los ojos y la boca le descuadró.

—Tienes 14.682 seguidores en MySpace—

—Es solo gente a la que le gusta mi ropa—

—Eso es un fanático—ella miró un momento, por alguna razón jamás pensó que pudiese agradarle a alguien su trabajo, simplemente se esforzaba por hacer algo que le gustaba. Había cambiado físicamente, se había dejado crecer el cabello y su flequillo era más corto, su ropa, simplemente era increíble.

Vestía realmente bien, le encantaba Ann Taylor, Alexander Mcqueen, Elie Saab, Givenchy, Alice+ Olivia, Burberry, Chloé, Chanel, Celine, Dior…era increíblemente delirante entrar a su vestier, había una pared completa llena de Zapatos, las otras tres eran revestidas por closets que contenían piezas exquisitamente caras, que ella usaba a diario.

La joyería estaba en el centro del armario de 4x5 mts, un mueble con muchas gavetas. La mayoría eran regalos: de su padre, de su hermano, de tíos y tías que obsequiaban a Hinata millones de pulseras Cartier, collares Tiffany, relojes Rolex y anillos Bvlgary.

La primera vez que se hizo alabanza de ella, fue en un artículo de _Japan Vogue Girl_. Su nombre era título, hacían reseña a su estilo tan refinado, que no perdía ese toque simple, suave. La mayoría de sus seguidoras eran muy jóvenes.

Que más puede excitarle a una adolescente, que una chica contemporánea con ellas, que puede comprar todo lo que quiera, que conduzca el auto de Barbie y que además es sumamente bonita. Ella era una mina de oro, todas las niñas preguntaban dónde podían comprar su ropa.

Ella hizo su anuncio: _Mi primer vestido_, y la hija del ministro lo quería para su cumpleaños. En la _Fashion week_ de Tokio la entrevistaron, a todos les enterneció esa forma de hablar tan pausada, como si sintiera vergüenza. Eso que pensó que no le dejaría ser reconocida, había causado justamente el efecto contrario.

—¿Es para mí?—preguntó Kushina, cuando Hinata puso en sus manos una caja con HH escrito en cromo—espero que le guste—dijo haciendo casi una reverencia en el Salón de la casa de su novio.

Se habían sentado en la alfombra, se reclinaron el sofá Horchow blanco. La peliroja sacó un vestido crema satine, era de corte rectangular y el cuello se revestía con dos círculos metálicos dorados. Estaba inspirado en algo llamado _Autumn_ de Alphonse Mucha, era muy, muy bonito. Ella misma lo había hecho, se apeno por pensar emocionada momentos atrás, que se trataba de un Carolina Herrera.

—Me gusta ella, es la mejor que has traído—Kushina puso sus codos en el pantry de la cocina mirando a su hijo, que ponía los vasos en el whasher&dry, la muchacha ya se había ido.

—he traído como a tres solamente—

—¿te parece poco?—ya iban a pelear, cuando Minato intervino.

—Hinata, es muy dulce—a Naruto la cara de su padre lo hacía entrar en una especie de letargo, él no necesitó jamás alzarle la voz. Estaba convencido de que era un hippie disfrazado de señor— ¿por qué no invitas a su familia a cenar? — el padre hizo una acotación que jamás debió ser expresada.

AAA

A Hiashi Hyuga le extrañó que su hija mayor fuese tan sobresaliente en ese _oficio_, su esposa era muy aficionada a la alta costura, pero para él era impensable que alguien de su casa, fuese parte de esos que salían a saludar después de los eventos. Había leído lo que las revistas ponían sobre su hija, no eran más que banalidades escritas por gente, que ni siquiera se imaginaban que movía el mundo.

En cambio Neji, él sí era un hombre del cual presumir. Era una especie, no, era un genio. Supo por él a través de un e-mail, que Hinata salía con un muchacho, un niño rubio que había visto una vez en su vida, que estudiaba periodismo y que era bastante regular, que había repetido el primer año. Cuando le conoció, no pudo tolerar esa elocuencia tan vulgar que tenía, no le hacía nada de gracia, le incomodaba la forma en la que veía, hablaba y tocaba a su hija.

—Tienes algo ahí—dijo Naruto, quitándole un imperceptible, minúsculo, gramo de algo a Hinata del rostro, justo después de reír, le había dado un beso en los labios. La mesa se paralizó, el señor Hyuga no pudo creer que le hubiese invitado a comer con ellos. Hanabi se puso roja, Hinata se levando, no pudiendo ocultar un ataque de nervios. El regaño fue magistral cuando el rubio dejó la casa Hyuga.

Optaron por verse en las tardes, cuando el padre trabajaba o en casa de Naruto, donde su padre Hippie, estaba a favor, sin decirlo, del sexo antes del matrimonio.

El otoño y el invierno pasaron, los besos de los muérdagos eran los mejores, veía el _Victoria's Secret Fashion Show: Merry Chistmas_ juntos, ella apoyando la cabeza de su hombro, él jugando con los pies de ella, le mordió una mejilla—lo siento, creí que era un Marshmellow—un sonrisa salió de ella. El listón de su camisa se había soltado, la cinta hueso había dejado ver los pechos blancos y un poco juntos de la muchacha—esos Marshmellow si los comería—pensó.

* * *

_**Gracias** por leer, dejen sus review, críticas constructivas, si desean saber algo del fic, o simplemente si quieren que algo suceda en los siguientes capítulos. Un kiss :)_

_¡Ah! También abrí una cuenta de FaceBook para fics, aquí dejo el Link, si no funciona, ingresen a mi Perfil 3 . ?id=100000625371375_


End file.
